Ideas for Stick Ranger Stages/Archive
Train The train series is made by Poisonshot. *Train 1 *Train 2 *Train 3 *Train 4 *Train Inside Door *Train Inside New enemies: Star Wheel, Roundhead Wheel New species: Seahorse New head: Smiley (Angry) Crops It is a small series made of two stages: Crops 1 and Crops 2 and crops 3 When you finish them, you can go to the Farm, a place where you can see every type of enemies you've beaten anywhere else. Volcano Made by Poisonshot and Pascal5333 *Volcano 1 *Volcano 2 *Volcano 3 *Volcano 4 *Volcano 5 *Volcano 6 *Volcano 7 *Volcano 8 *Volcano 9 *Sub-fire Pyramid *Fire Pyramid New Species: Lava Wave, Crater, and fireball. Head: Fire Movement: Float Ultra boss: Fire Lava Wave Ruins The Ruins area is a location where there are pillars lying around at various angles (Need Tileset). This area contains the Ruins Entrance and the Ruins, and is alike to the Castle Gate and Castle area, with the Ruins only containing its boss. Food house This is a level with a very high onigiri drop. Credits to Poisonshot. *Pizza-Like town (shop) *Food house 1 *Food house 2 *Food house 3 *Food house 4 *Food house 5 *Cake (one time only FREE heal) *Jello lake (compo shop) Other created food house *Food house 6 New *Chips *Cake head *Food-like onigiri, is a cabbage, +2 life and + one STR point for the rest of stage. *Ice cream (head) *Ice cream cone (body) Bank This level is like the beach series, but with a different landscape and water on not present on all levels. Level *Bank 1 *Bank 2 *Bank 3 *Low Tide 1 *Low Tide 2 *Low Tide 3 *Low Tide 4 *Low Tide 5 *Low Tide 6 *High Tide 1 *High Tide 2 *High Tide 3 *High Tide 4 *High Tide 5 *Atlantis 1 *Atlantis 2 *Atlantis 3 *Atlantis 4 *Atlantis Church New *Stone *Drill *Rock Head *Trash Ravine This level has a very long landscape and it has 19-30 parts. Created by Poisonshot. Stages *Ravine 1 *Ravine 2 *Ravine 3 *Ravine 4 *Ravine 5 *Ravine 6 *Ravine 7 *Ravine 8 *Ravine Volcano New *Sand *Broken Castle Head (In enemy created, named B Castle. Credit to Ludicrine.) *Mask (Happy) Catacomb This level has 5-7 parts. Created by the Poisonshot. Stages *Catacomb 1 *Mummy City (shop) *Catacomb 2 *Catacomb 3 *Catacomb 4 *Catacomb 5 *Catacomb 6 *Catacomb 7 *Catacomb 8 *Mummy Metropolis (compo shop) *Catacomb 9 *Catacomb 10 *Tomb of King *Quarters of Kings Right-Hand Man New Head *Skull (Dead) Species *Bone *Skeleton Iced Soapy Created by Poisonshot. All users with permission can help! Stages *Iced Soapy 1 *Iced Soapy 2 *Iced Soapy 3 *Iced Soapy 4 *Soapy Lake 1 *Soapy Lake 2 *Soapy Lake 3 *Soapy Lake 4 *Soapy Lake 5 *Soapyland 1 *Soapyland 2 *Iced Soapy 1 *Iced Soapy 2 *Iced Soapy 3 *Iced Soapy 4 *Iced Soapy 5 *Iced Soapy 6 *Soapy Church New *Blob Head *Worm *Whip *Soapy *Soap Head *Perfume Attack Gluey Forest Stages *Gluey Forest 1 *Gluey Forest 2 *Gluey Forest 3 *Gluey Forest 4 *Gluey Forest 5 *Gluey Forest 6 *Gluey Forest 7 *Gluey Forest 8 *Gluey Plant New Species *Worm New Head *Web Robot Factory The Robot Factory Series has platforms who go up and down and has robots enemies through the stages. Stages *Factory 1 *Factory 2 *Factory 3 *Water Tank *Factory 4 *Big Factory *Danger Area News Head *Robot Thunder storms This level is on a mountain and has thunder and water elements. Stages *Thunder Storms 1 *Thunder Storms 2 *Thunder Storms 3 *Thunder Storms 4 *Thunder Storms 5 *Thunder Peak 1 *Thunder Peak 2 *Thunder Peak 3 *Electric Water Lake *Electric Water Citadel New Head *Thunder *Box (Clown) New species *Thunder Walker *Zombie (Robotic) Cold Ocean A new MAP. Stage *Cold Ocean 1 *Cold Ocean 2 *Cold Ocean 3 *Cold Ocean 4 *Cold Ocean 5 *Cold Ocean 6 *Ice Lake *Cold Ocean Gate *Cold Ring 1 *Cold Ring 2 *Cold Ring 3 *Cold Ring 4 *Cold Grotto 1 *Cold Grotto 2 *Cold Grotto 3 *Freeze Igloo *Greenland 1 *Greenland 2 *Greenland 3 *Greenland 4 *Greenland 5 *Snowstorm *Greenland 6 *Greenland 7 *Greenland Peak *Greenland 8 *Iceberg 1 *Iceberg 2 *Iceberg 3 *Iceberg 4 *Iceberg Grotto 1 *Iceberg Grotto 2 *Iceberg Dungeon New *Flake Head *Snowboard Species *Water Species *Boss with 2 attack *Door Head Outback This series is similar to the Desert Series. *Outback 1 *Outback 2 *Outback 3 *Outback 4 *Outback Shack (Town replacement) *Outback Plain *Outback 5 *Outback 6 *Outback 7 *Outback 8 *Outback 9 *Outback Palace (MB) Bay *Bay 1 *Bay 2 *Bay 3 *Fisherman's Wharf (Town replacement) *Bay 4 *Bay 5 *Bay 6 *Bay 7 *Bay 8 *Bay Complex (MB) Cliffside This series introduces platform backgrounds. *Cliffside 1 *Cliffside 2 *Cliffside Cove *Cliffside 3 *Cliffside 4 *Cliffside Base Void This is the FINAL SERIES IN THE GAME!!!! *Void 1 *Void 2 *Void 3 *Void 4 *Void 5 *Void 6 *Void 7 *Void 8 * Middle of Void Rubbish Yard This is created by Poisonshot. Stages *Rubbish Yard 1 *Rubbish Yard 2 *Rubbish Yard 3 *Rubbish Yard 4 *Rubbish Yard 5 *Rubbish Yard 6 *Rubbish Yard 7 *Rubbish Yard Lake *Rubbish Yard Hive *Glowing Rubbish Yard (MB) News *Roundhead (Glow) Head *Millipede Enemies The enemies below are listed in order of appearance, with the real-world creature that they are designed to represent: *Red Roundhead Millipede: A millipede *Blue Skull Dragon: A dragonfly *Yellow Roundhead Millipede: A larva *Grey Boss Roundhead Millipede: A big millipede *Red Roundhead Spider: A red spider *Green Roundhead (Glow) Tree: A tree *White Roundhead (Glow) Spider: A baby spider *Tan Boss Roundhead (Glow) Spider: A spider *Brown Skull Fish: A notonecta *Blue Fairy Dragon: A dragonfly *Red Fairy Dragon: A dragonfly *Blue Boss Fairy Dragon: A dragonfly Final Castle The Final Castle... *Final Castle Gate *Final Castle City 1 *Final Castle City 2 *Final Castle Complex 1 *Final Castle Complex 2 *Final Castle Complex 3 *Final Castle Centre (MB) Mario Series This series is about MAMA LUIGI *cough cough* Mario *cough*! New Species *Cloud *Boot Enemy *Tan Lakitu *Red Lakitu *Ghost Lakitu *Tan Boss Lakitu TabuuSpeddos Series Self-Explanatory.... Spring Palace This level is in spring, in a palace. Stage *Spring Palace 1 *Spring Palace 2 *Spring Palace 3 *Spring Palace 4 *Spring Palace 5 *Spring Palace 6 *Spring Palace 7 *Spring Palace 8 *Two way place Way 1 *Spring Tower 1 *Spring Tower 2 *Spring Tower 3 *Spring Throne (MB) Way 2 *Spring Cavern 1 *Spring Cavern 2 *Spring Cavern 3 *Maple Tree Maple Tree News is: *Maple Shop! There is have Weapons Creator! Weapons Creator There is for create you own weapons. Sorry, there is not a new class weapons creator. *By finish crucibles, you can have new weapons type, picture, AT, Range, ect... *Crucible are different type classed. More at: Crucibles. Bubble World Probably the first level that have floating water (Bubble). Heads *Soapy Species *Bubble *Bottle Monopoly Island and underground After discovering the Resort you can go to MONOPOLY Island! So temporarily I made only 2 enemies to be in it... *Danger (I know, it is my own and favorite pet | HEM HEM, admin note, I created Danger -LD) *Dangerous (it is my own | I probably get some credit for this too -LD) *Ice Golem Boss (Only in Monopoly underground 1 and 2) Colony Village *Colony 1 *Colony 2 *Colony 3 *Colony 4 *Colony Voodoo Hut (Store) *Colony 5 *Colony 6 *Sub-Colony 1 *Sub-Colony 2 *Sub-Colony 3 *Sub-Colony 4 *Sub-Colony 5 *Sub-Colony Voodoo Hut (Compo Store) 1st way *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie 1 *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie 3 *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie 5 *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie, Von ro car Room *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie, Zombie Boxer Room 2nd way *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie 2 *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie 4 *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie 6 *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie, Von er ro rin Room *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie, Zombie Whipper Room Mix way After Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie, Zombie Boxer Room, and Zombie Whipper Room *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie Mirror Stone *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie the Michphone Room *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie Mirror Land *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie, Re va coat ra Room. *Frozen Tower of Undead Zombie, Mirror Image Stick Craft Stick Ranger and Minecraft Fusion Series compilation... (Notice: That INCLUDES my(who?) Minecraft ideas) Nether Series *Lava Corner *Soul Desert *Glow Cavern *Nether Army Logshot Series *Acid Beach *Crying Pit *Laser Street *Ghast Lake Nighther *Ghost Hill *Zombie Path Due to a prolonged (and unfortunate) inactivity and betrayal, a huge fleet of Pig Ghasts (0:20) kamikaze'd the entire series. Recovery is impossible because the entire series smells like burned porkchops.... Ending street Green Smiley walker (ES) LP:100 AT: 10-30 Range: 200 Cyan Smiley Walker (ES) LP: 200 AT: 20-30 Range: 200 Red Smiley Walkker (ES) LP: 500 AT: 30-50 Range: 200 Blue X Walker (ES) LP: 400 AT: 40-50 Range: Infinite Gray Boss Smiley Walker (Either after the last mega boss, or the last one) LP: 50000 AT: 10-30x10 Range: Infinite This would be the last stage of the game. Candy Land *Candyland 1 *Candyland 2 *Chocolate Milk Pond *Candyland3 *Candyland4 *Candyland5 *Candyland6 *Gingerbread House Category:Stick Ranger Stages Category:Archive